À l'enfant que j'aurai
by akyansha
Summary: Songfic assez courte sur mon couple préféré de Smallville...Lex et Chloé...version révisée


Bon rebonjour,

effectivement je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une erreur monumentale...

la chanson appartient à Okoumé (un de mes groupes québécois préféré...alors je me sens encore plus gênée de l'erreur...)

mais bon j'espère que vous allez apprécier la song-fic et rien de m'appartiens...juste l'histoire...;)

* * *

Il la regardait dormir. Elle était tellement belle couchée entre les draps de soie blanche. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et s'assit devant le petit bureau dans le coin de la chambre. Il prit une feuille blanche et un stylo. Il la regarda encore une fois et se mit à écrire.

_Je t'écris quelques phrases toi l'enfant que j'aurai_

_Je sais que c'est assez bizarre mais j'ai le goût de te parler_

_Parce que quand tu seras là j'aurai peut-être pas le courage_

_De te raconter la vie comme le ferait un vieux sage_

Elle tourna dans le grand lit et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il sourit et regarda son ange blond qui sommeillait encore. Il pensa soudain qu'il était chanceux qu'une femme comme elle ait voulu d'un monstre comme lui. Monstre qu'il tentait de faire disparaître au plus profond de lui. Il retourna à son écriture.

_En arrivant au monde, tu seras faible et petit_

_Le plus clair de ton temps tu le passeras au lit_

_Tu vas téter ta mère pousser quelques petits rots_

_Te barrer les pieds partout pis tomber dans garnotte_

Il imaginait déjà la femme de sa vie tenir leur enfant dans ses bras. Petite chose fragile pour laquelle il devait changer, devenir meilleur. Il ne voulait pas répéter les erreurs de son père et faire souffrir son enfant comme il avait lui-même souffert. Mais il avait une chose de plus que son père ; un cœur. Il s'en servirait pour guider son enfant dans la vie au lieu de tenter de le contrôler.

_Mais un jour comme ça surtout m'en veux pas trop_

_Faudra que t'ailles à l'école avec les autres marmots_

_Tu te feras crier des noms étirer tes bretelles_

_Y'aura toujours un con pour briser tes bébelles_

Il soupira. L'école était un vrai calvaire quand on est un fils de milliardaire, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il savait surtout que l'école primaire n'était que le commencement des problèmes que vivait un Luthor.

_À la polyvalente j'te jure ce sera pas mieux_

_Tu feras plein de conneries pour imiter les vieux_

_Tu rentreras à quatre pattes à trois heures du matin_

_Parce que t'as fumé du hasch avec tes petits copains_

Bon d'accord, il savait que la vie de parents n'était pas rose non plus. En y repensant bien, il aimerait bien que son enfant reste toujours justement un enfant. Il ne voulait pas connaître ce que c'était d'être le père d'un adolescent. Après tout, il savait pertinemment ce qu'étaient toutes ces «conneries» auxquelles il faisait allusion, puisqu'il les avait toutes faites.

_Tu ramèneras une fille tous les soirs à maison_

_En me disant d'la fermer avec mes grands sermons_

_Tu vas te croire super-cool parce que tu peux me tenir tête_

_Tu te lèveras tous les matins avec un chriss d'air bête_

Il hésita à effacer la dernière partie. Il s'était peut-être un peu énerver et ce n'était certainement pas un comportement très luthorien. Mais après tout, son ange lui répétait sans cesse de montrer ses émotions. Il venait de faire un pas en avant. Il la regarda toujours dormir. Elle grogna dans son sommeil en découvrant la place à côté de lui vide et froide. Il irait la rejoindre bientôt, mais il voulait finir d'écrire à son fils avant.

_Mais quand tu décideras de partir de chez nous_

_Tu verras couler une larme sur ma joue_

_Pense bien mon petit gars à toujours être honnête_

_Vivre avec des remords c'est pas vraiment la fête._

Lex sourit amèrement à sa dernière phrase. Elle était véridique. Il vivait un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il aille voir Chloé à l'université de Métropolis pour tenter de se racheter. Il ne sait pas se qu'il aurait fait si elle l'aurait rejeté. Elle avait accepté ses excuses…après plusieurs cris et il lui ait promis un café au petit resto du coin. Elle lui avait par la suite montré le chemin pour changer et du même coup de son cœur.

_N'hésite pas à appeler plusieurs fois par semaine_

_Si t'as besoin d'argent ou ben si t'as de la peine_

_On ira boire une bière j'te chanterai la chanson_

_Que j'ai écrite quand j'ai oublié de mettre un condom_

* * *

_**fin**_


End file.
